Lost and Found
by EchoPen
Summary: Maryjane Williams is your average 25 year old with dreams of making it big as a magazine writer. But when she is constantly stuck with fluff pieces she finds she needs a new sense of scenery. So she decides to visit her cousin Iris in England. The only hitch? Something seems off with her Uncle Sebastian. Could it possibly be related to the recent suicide of Sherlock Holmes? Rated T


**A/N: Hey EchoPen Here!**

**I would like to welcome you all to my OC Sherlock Fanfiction. All I would like to say is I apologise if it seems like a slower beginning but I promise it shall pick up. As well as if later it seems a little OOC, but I promise I shall try my best.**

**This story is for fun and constructive criticism is welcome, but I ask no flames.**

**I thank you for clicking on my story and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, it goes all to its brilliant creators. You know except my OC's**

**Prologue**

**Swallowed by the Fluff, I've had Enough**

"_You need a vacation Emmiejane"_

The girl slowly pried her eyes open as the filter of light streamed through the drapes, her vision swallowed in a hazy fog.

"_I'm fine Maymee, and can you pretty please quit calling me Emmiejane."_

Slowly she rolled to her side, diverting away from the nuisance of light, as she again closed her eyes. The memory of the last night still playing subtly on her subconscious.

"_I'll call you whatever I want Emmie! And you're not fine, you look as dead as one of them zambie, zorbie, zumba or whatever they call those things that's coming back as all the rage. You know that has a show all about it… The Death Walker or something of that nonsense. I never payed attention to things that are "mainstream" you dig me daug?" The elder argued, continuing to slice the vegetables she had been focusing on._

"First y_ou mean zombie and the walking Dead, secondly never do that again, and thirdly thanks Maymee that's very encouraging for my self esteem." Maryjane laughed, reaching for a sliver of cucumber that had just been cut off. Quickly her grandma slapped her hand away, causing her to recoil from the sting of pain._

"_No!" Her grandma scolded, "no eating until we get to the table. And yes you do look like a Zambo, I think its because them magazine people are taking advantage of my little Emmiejane." The elder then pursed Maryjanes pale cheeks together with one hand, giving her granddaughter an endearing smile. _

"_I know you know its called a zombie and I'm not little, I'm 25." _

Maryjane's eyes slit slightly open at the feeling of the memories touch, the red bulge of her alarm clocks numbers gleaming straight at her.

_Maryjane chuckled, prying the woman's fingers from her face with a swipe of her hands, "They're not taking advantage of me." _

Gradually the morning world began to melt from the previous nights memory, her alarm clocks numbers flashing in her mind in the memories stead.

"Wow," She yawned as the numbers came fully into focus and rotated to her back, her eyes again weighed down with sleep, "its already 7:30."

_Her grandma gave her a skeptical look, "mhmm."_

"They're not taking advantage of me." Maryjane voiced aloud this time before her eyes shot open in realization, "oh my god its 7:30! Shit!"

"Shit, shit, shit." Maryjane reiterated as she staggered out of bed, her covers tossed messily to the floor in front of her. "I'm late. I'm layyyy-ATE."

Faltering to the floor from the role of blankets bunched at her ankles, Maryjane groaned in pain, more of her grandmother's words from the memory playing in her head.

"_Yes they are my dear. Now help your hip old Maymee with the celery will you." _

"Uhhhg this isn't going to be my day." Maryjane groaned, burying her head into the flesh of her forearm.

oOo

Hastily she ran through the streets of New York City, straightening her fuzzy grey jumper as she rounded into the building named "The New". The mugs of coffee she was carrying wobbled violently in the carrier as she struggled to hold onto the bag tucked tightly between her arm and torso.

"Hold. The. Elevator!" She gasped as she ran frantically to the closing lift, and squeezed in just before it clamped shut.

"Cutting it close today eh Williams?" An individual stated as she composed herself, straightening the tilting mugs, as well as her curling light brown ponytail, and the bag sluggishly slipping from her grasp.

Turning her head to the woman she huffed exaggeratedly, blowing a strand of brown from her face,"Shut up Carpenter."

The woman laughed, "Very professional MJ. Now give me my coffee."

Maryjane sighed, as she passed one of the sleek mugs to the woman, "why do I bring you coffee again eh Palmer?"

"Cause you like me," Palmer smiled into the brim of the mug, taking a long sip, "and because I'm your superior and you're a suck up."

Again Maryjane sighed, "sadly one fact is true."

"What? The suck up part?" Palmer countered amusingly as the elevator stopped and the two strode off.

"No, I was talking about you being my damn superior." Maryjane growled as the two diverged into two different directions, the laugh of her friend ringing out loud.

"Have fun with the fluff pieces Williams."

oOo

Maryjane felt as if she wanted to bash her head into the keyboard until it gushed a fountain of blood as she stared blankly at the words typed on the screen. Words that formed a simple story of stupid idiotic nonsense that would not necessarily be noticed and or needed in society because all it would do is blend into the masses and corale gossiping tongues. It was in no shape or form real news.

"Gah this is almost as bad as the reading goat story I had to do." Maryjane bellyached, pounding her head on the keyboard that caused an explosion of arbitrary letters in the piece. Her mind slowly wandered back to the conversation of last night.

"_Why don't you get out of town Emmie? How about visiting Iris in London?" Her Maymee stated as she placed a platter on the table._

"_Iris? Why Iris? She's like 6 years younger than me as well as... well you know." Maryjane questioned, swirling her dark drink of wine absentmindedly._

_Taking her seat her Grandma sighed, "Because she is your cousin and you two were rather close when you were younger. As well as she doesn't get a hold of us as much as she should. So, you know, might as well find out what's she is up to." Her Maymee stated and took a sip of her own wine, then rapidly put it down as an apparent thought dawned on her features. "Oh and you might as well find out what the rest of them are doing including Aunt Evan. I mean you give birth to a beautiful baby girl and what does she do? Visit London on a trip with her sister, meet a strange man, and then move away to England and gets engaged with said strange man that you only meet once on their wedding day. Then poof they're off to where his family is and to what he wants. So in short the bastard steals away the only good child you had, and whens she so young too. Oh and don't forget then she has a couple children that you never really see or hear from and you most certainly don't hear from her. Do you call that thanks for the greatest gift one person can give another? I wouldn't. I mean I know I was rather young when I had her myself but I wasn't a bad mother..." _

"_Maymee." Maryjane interrupted the woman by grasping her hand, "I get it." _

"_Oh and don't even get me started on __**your**_ _mother…" Maryjanes Maymee ignored her and continued talking._

"_Oh god no. Please Maymee." Maryjane pleaded but it went unheard. _

"_Your mother, now talk about a girl who breaks a mothers heart." Her grandmother sniffed, and Maryjane chugged down the remaining wine in her glass in anticipation of the story. _

"_I'm begging you please don't." Maryjane pleaded again past a gasp, as she clanked the wine glass against the table. _

"_Fine, fine I won't," Her grandmother promised, "But I think it would be good for you to get out of town and catch up with your cousins all at the same time." _

"_Fine I'll think about it, just don't tell me the story about my mother again please." Maryjane answered, resting her forehead on the palm of her hand. _

"_God Emmiejane I already said I wouldn't, now eat some beef you're as skinny as a twig." Her Maymee snapped, taking a long swig of her wine. _

"Maymee how many times do I have to tell you I'm a vegetarian." Maryjane murmured unconsciously aloud mirroring her answer in the flashback, a curt clearing of the throat jolting her upward from the keyboard and her daydream.

"Mr. Holloway," She stammered at the stout man standing displeased at the entrance of the cubicle, "what brings you here?"

"Well I was going to talk to you about this piece you left on my desk not to long ago, but it seems that sleeping on the job has become a priority at this moment." He grumbled in his terse baritone.

"Oh no I wasn't sleeping I was…" Maryjane began but was signaled to stop by his meaty paw.

"No matter Wilks.."

"Williams." Maryjane corrected.

"Whatever, I can't use this." Holloway bluntly said waving the piece he spoke of in front of him.

"Wait, what?" Maryjane said confusedly.

"'The Now' needs you on the other pieces Warren, the softer pieces. Your good at that, now get to work on the monkey piece. I want it in pronto." Holloway ordered, walking off leaving Maryjane dumbfounded.

"Its Williams sir." She said to herself, and spun her chair slowly back towards her computer and stared at her screen in shock.

oOo

"What a dick." Palmer said in disgust as Maryjane nursed a gin and tonic, her mind whirling angrily with thoughts of murder and revenge.

"I know… I just can't believe…"

"Seriously MJ? You didn't see this coming?" Palmer disrupted, causing Maryjane to think carefully. Holloway was definitely not a surprising sort to be mean and cynical, being a short stubby man with rolls of fat waving down his form. However even though his appearance wasn't one to behold the progress you could make with him was practically based on how attractive and or successful you are; men needing to be smart and successful and women really needing to be just attractive with a little bit of smarts. So as a woman if you were attractive you had "something" to offer him; being either physical or just presentational mattering how desperate you were. So Maryjane, in the spirit of her name, was a rather plain , unlike her beautifully gorgeous friend Palmer who was in every sense her opposite. Palmer with silky straight dark hair while Jane had frizzy untamable light hair. Palmer with beautiful sea blue eyes and Maryjane with dull brown eyes. Palmer with deep tanned skin and Maryjane pallid with a hint of color. So technically Maryjane had nothing to offer that creep Holloway, not even as eye-candy.

"Damn Holloway. Okay maybe I did see this coming." Maryjane retorted, seizing another gargantuan sip of her drink. Her anger was sweltering by the minute and she didn't know if she could contain it anymore.

"You know what I did see this coming and now I'm pissed." Her anger began seeping out between her teeth. "I mean I work my ass off for this magazine and that ass hat and what's the thanks I get?" Maryjane lamented, the drink making her a pinch lightheaded."You know what I should do, I should cut his balls off and quit."  
>"Woah lets not be too hasty, your getting drunk and you're starting to sound like your grandmother." Palmer replied calmly to her friend, thinking of what should be done in a more rational light. Brushing her dark chestnut hair behind one of her ears she began speaking her thought out loud, "Okay how about this… how about you take a vacation to your cousins." She suggested "randomly".<p>

Maryjane snorted, "I am not starting to sound like my grandmother. And speaking of my grandmother you talked to my Maymee didn't you?"

"Hey the woman's persistent…" Palmer snickered, bringing the tip of her glass to her lips in a sort of cover, "as well as she already bought your ticket."

Maryjane's mouth went agape, "God that woman doesn't know when to let up."

"Oh poor MJ. Actually has a grandma who cares, its the crime of the century." Palmer comforted jokingly, placing her slender hand on Maryjane's shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Maryjane growled playfully and her phone rang. Palmer furrowed her brow and snapped her hand to reach for the shorter womans phone, but was halted as Maryjane smacked her hand away flipping the mobile open.

"Who still has flip phones?" Palmer tsked and Maryjane shot her a look.

"Hello?" Maryjane questioned, swatting away her friends hand who continued to pretend to grab the device.

"Maryjane!" The benefactor debuted in a surprised tone as if they were shocked that she even answered at all.

"Iris?" Maryjane inquired, the person on the other ends accent a familiar velvety british.

"Hiya MJ," Iris greeted, "I thought I would give you a ring since gram informed me you're heading out this way."

"She did, did she?" She asked complacently, her friend laughing into her drink causing a spurt of bubbles to blow back into her face.

"All right there MJ?" Iris asked.

Maryjane said nothing for a good moment staring at her friend. Palmer seemed to be mentally encouraging that she left for this trip to England. But when Maryjane actually thought about it, it didn't seem like that bad of an idea. She would get away from Holloway, and perhaps get a little more rest…

"Yeah actually I am." She acknowledged Iris again making her mind up quickly.

"Sounds brilliant! Just wanted to check, gram can be a little barmy when you think on it. I thought she might be playing a joke on me." Iris beamed.

Allowing her self a laugh, Maryjane smiled, "I understand the sentiment, but yes I'm coming to London."

"Fantastic. So I'll see you then."

Ending the conversation on the same note, Maryjane looked to her friend grinning slyly at her as she clamped the phone shut, "What?"

Saying nothing Palmer shook her head.

"Oh shut up Palmer."

oOo

Iris hung up her family land line with a shy grin, walking out to the main foyer of her home. It had been a while since she had seen her older cousin Maryjane, a while being ever since their "pappie's" funeral a few years back. So it would be a treat to see her again. They had been such good friends for a while there. Keeping touch through every means of communication. But then it just all stopped...

_I'm curious as to what she's been..._ Ceasing in mid thought she halted in surprise at the dark silhouette of her father readying himself to leave.

_Dad, leaving? At this hour? _

"Dad?" Iris said taken aback. Her father glanced back at her as he picked up a relatively big briefcase, her eyes quickly darted from the case to his face.

"Iris?" He smiled calmly at her. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you a similar question." Iris quipped back. Her father only chuckled. Iris's father was one to do this often, leave in the dead of night that is. Which had aroused suspicion from both his children and wife for quiet some time, However none of them really never said anything. Well none except Iris.

"I'm just heading out for a bit, I won't be long." Her father answered in his collective manner.

"Alright. Well so long then." Iris waved, turning on her heel to make her way up the stairs.

"Goodnight dear." Her father bid her goodnight, about to leave.

"Oh and Iris, no need to tell your mother of this little endeavour right?"

Turning back to the man she nodded in reassurance, "of coarse father, no need to upset mummy." It was then he disappeared out the door.

Little did Iris know that the very next day a man by the name of Sherlock Holmes would jump off the top of St. Bart's hospital, his dear friend Doctor Watson held unknowingly at gunpoint by a Sebastian Moran as incentive for Sherlock Holmes' complacency. This all being under the orders of Jim Moriarty. But even littler did she know the man helping Moriarty would be none other than her father.

**A/N: Congrats you have made it to the end of the prologue and I thank you. The writing wasn't to bad was it? Oh gosh I'm so nervous!**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**A few things about the story…**

**The main OC is Maryjane Williams but Iris will be a major character (Maryjane may also be referred constantly a Emmiejane (Maymee mostly), MJ, Mary, Janie, or Mare.**

**"The Now" or Palmer's and MJ's place of work is not a real magazine in existence. I made it up because I had a bit more artistic liberty with that.**

**And I loved writing the grandmother or Maymee (this in which is just a cute nickname for her). I hope you liked her to.**

**Oh and her Aunt Evan is actually short for Evangeline for those who are wondering why her name is a males name, its just a nickname.**

**Again thank you for reading.**

**Please Fav, follow, review and feel free to PM if you want.**


End file.
